Collision Course
by Devil Child Watching
Summary: No one can change or outrun their fate. If they try people die especially the one closest to you. Sam and Dean have been dealt a crappy hand but what happens when their world collides with a couple that could give their fate a run for its money. Two have an unsettling past but can they get through it to save the others from spiralling down a slow and dark future.


Chapter One

It happened too quickly for either one of us to stop it. You'd think being in this business nothing would faze you but I was not ready to be hurdling to the ground at what felt a thousand kilometres an hour. Landing with a loud thud and the heavy pressure of Jesse's limp body crushing my leg I searched his body for any new injuries other than the many he had obtained from the hellhounds. Moving out from under him I moved to the best kneeling position I could muster and cradled his head looking for a pulse. It was strong but I vaguely remember one of those mutts throwing him into a wall. His blonde almost brown hair was matted with blood as I could feel a lump forming on the back of his head. The rest of his body had multiple teeth and claw marks from the dogs, thankfully they all seemed to be clotting. A few may need stitches but that could wait till later.

Swallowing the wave of nausea that wracked my body, I looked at my surroundings. It was quite dark inside other than the crack of moonlight that shone through the window which was next to a door. On the door handle I could just make out a do not disturb sign which confirmed my suspicions we were in a old run down motel room. The room was small and smelt quite musty. I slowly scanned my eyes over the little furniture it had. Two double beds were in the centre of the room, a kitchenette with three chair and a small table off to the left and what I'm guessing was the bathroom to the right.

Grabbing fists of Jesse's jacket I struggled to put him into a sitting position with his back against the wall. I slid down beside him closing my eyes. Fatigue struck me as all adrenalin drained from my body. My chest tightened as all the pain I had endured from the hellhound attack hit like a truck. I balled my hands into fists as I calmed my breathing. Pulling my left leg up to my body I rested my head on it shutting my eyes tight. Pain was something I've grown to understand. I've been to hell and back literally when it comes to pain. But there is one thing I've come to a find is that the human body will withstand the extremes of pain when someone has something to fight for.

The sound of voices jerked me from my position. Another wave of nausea flowed through my body. Their footsteps seemed to be getting closers as I slid my hand towards my back hoping my gun had not moved from the fall.

"Damn it" I quietly spat, my gun was not there. Quickly moving, pain running up and down my back with every movement, I searched Jesse's right side finding his black glock 22.

"Thank god.."

The footsteps had stopped in front of the door. The jingle of keys and the insertion of key into lock was all I needed to raise the gun as best I could. The door opened slowly, I knew whoever it was had felt my presence. The dull light was flicked on as two large males at least 6 foot plus rushed into the room guns in hand searching the place like pros.

"Don't move" The taller of the two said loudly moving a step forward semi blocking his partner with his massive figure.

"I wouldn't move any closer if I were you. I'm sure I could put a bullet in your head before your partner can to me" I said staring up at him as best I could even with my vision slightly blurring

"Drop the gun!" The other man stepped out from behind his partner anger spread across his face.

My body went ridged as I stared at the second man. Nightmare flooding my head. The torture, the pain, the smell of burning flesh, my screams getting louder and louder as his laughter did the same. The feeling of utter helplessness washed over me. My body unable to hold in all the emotions running through it. I shakily lowered my gun and stared into the haunting emerald green orbs as they stared at my now shimmering blue eyes from ushered tears.

"Guess you don't remember me, Dean" His eyes lit up as he staggered back, realisation evident on his face.

"Karly..."

"The one and only" I spat sarcastically, my emotions were running too high to stay conscious and I happy welcomed the darkness.


End file.
